A thermal transfer recording apparatus records on record paper by pressing ink paper and the record paper with the ink paper positioned outwardly of the record paper against a platen roller and heating the ink paper from above with a thermal head.
In such thermal transfer recording apparatus, the record paper is fixedly held in most cases on the platen roller using a fixing element in order to assure the accuracy in position of transfer record. In an apparatus of the type mentioned which employs such conventional system, supplying and discharging of record paper, winding of ink paper and so forth are performed by individual motors separate from a motor for the rotational driving of the platen roller.
An apparatus as described above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-109953 and Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-60343.
Such conventional apparatus requires motors for the exclusive use for supplying and discharging of record paper, winding of ink paper and so forth and involves large scale motor driving circuits thereby increasing the cost of the apparatus.